1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stretching carpet, and more particularly refers to a device having adjustable carpet-engageable teeth or pins at one end and a padded plate engageable by the knee of an operator at the other, whereby the operator may move the edge of the carpet for stretching by applying his knee against the padded plate and pushing or kicking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpet stretchers or kickers having a carpet-gripping head with teeth or prongs engageable with the carpet on which it is placed are well known in the art. Such devices include a shank having the head with carpet-engaging teeth at one end and a knee-engageable plate or bumper at the other. A force applied to the padded plate is transmitted through the shank and stretches the carpeting which is gripped by the teeth of the head. The length of the shank should be adjustable to permit the operator to work under various conditions. Additionally, the size of the shank should be adjustable for various size operators. Various means have been employed for adjusting the length of the carpet kicker shank. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,032 telescoping shank members are provided which are locked together in an adjusted position by means of a collet having a plurality of fingers and tightened by means of a threaded sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,023 the relative position of telescoping shank members is engaged or released by means of a trigger arangement engaging transverse detents. Various other means of providing an adjustable shank have been utilized, but all have been found to be deficient in certain respects, as for example ease of use, high cost of materials or fabrication, or lack of positive engagement.